


Here Comes the Sun

by Danosaur



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danosaur/pseuds/Danosaur
Summary: "Are you upset?"Virgil didn't answer. He felt like he should be; all the original happiness he had derived from the idea of rain came from not having to deal with it and instead being inside, warm and safe, simply existing without having to explain himself to the universe.He wasn't upset, though. Though now he stood outside, he was feeling the exact same as he had sitting on the kitchen counter. He realized the sleepy warm happiness Patton brought to his life was the exact same feeling as the safety of being indoors during a storm.--Rainy day Virgil and Patton drabble I wrote a while ago after Thomas had posted a picture on his instagram of him drinking tea (that i cant find again rip)





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell me how to fix the format ugh

Virgil, sitting on the kitchen counter late at night, sipping green tea and listening to the rain splatter outside of Thomas, pulled his hoodie sleeves down over his knuckles. He was feeling strangly calm, though he had always liked the rain and the excuse it gave him to take a break from all productive endeavors.  
He leaned back and closed his eyes, resting his head on the side of the refrigerator. The green tea was going to go cold, sure, but it would be nothing compared to the fridgid air of the rainy night that existed on the other side of the wall against which his left shoulder brushed. There he was inside -- warm, safe, and without reason to be struggling against Mother Nature. He was allowed to just exist then, to sit there and breathe for a moment.  
Virgil was sure Roman was in another room, most likely his own bedroom, dreaming up stories of a dragon witch or a gorgeous fellow with stars in his eyes. All the sides drew inspiration from the rain in different ways, and even when Logan insisted he hated the rain, Virgil didn't miss the nearly imperceptible wave of calmness that passed over him after the first raindrop hit.  
Logan was probably asleep, and Roman never came into the kitchen when it rained. His mind was far too busy to remember such trivial things as food and eating. He was definitely far too distracted to remember Virgil.  
Virgil opened his eyes suddenly, straightening himself and lifting the mug to hover just near his lips. He could hear the sound of footsteps against the wooden floor of the hallway; not the distinct swaap of bare feet, but the sound of a socked person on tiptoes. It was less a sound and more of a feeling; Virgil knew someone was trying to hide that they were coming.  
The kitchen light flipped on. Patton looked, startled, at Virgil, as if he had forgotten the feeling now openly shared their living space with them. Then his face broke out into a smile.  
"Hey, Virgil, I was just wanting a snack. Am I bothering you?" Patton walked over to him and began opening a cabinet beside his head, not waiting for a response.  
"Nah," Virgil answered honestly. He didn't own the kitchen. Besides, Patton always brought with him a sleepy warm happiness, and Virgil was already feeling both sleepy and happy at that moment. Content. Safe. It would've made no sense not to embrace those feelings at that moment.  
Patton nodded, then brought out an unopened package of Oreos from the cabinet. Virgil watched as he tore it open viciously, then pulled four of them out of a single sleeve. Surprisingly, Patton held out his hand, full of the cookies, in an offer to him.  
Virgil took one, offering Patton the smallest of smiles. "Thanks. Might go good with my tea."  
Patton frowned, though, which confused Virgil. He had accepted his gift, hadn't he? "You sure you want just one? I'm eating the rest."  
"Of the sleeve?"  
"Of the box."  
Virgil felt his smile widen, but he couldn't help himself. Patton perhaps deserved a smile from him in that moment. "Logan would be so mad at you to hear that."  
Patton shook his head. "Logan doesn't get mad. Especially not at me."  
"Well, he'd have something to say about it, at least."  
"It's a good think he's asleep, then," Patton said, confirming Virgil's hypotheses. He almost started to ask where Roman was, then stopped himself, realizing he didn't care. Instead, he ate the cookie, then took a swig of his tea. It had gone cold, and it wasn't too great with the cookie, but it was still tea and a cookie -- which is to say it was still good.  
"I like the rain," Patton spoke again, after staring out the window above Virgil's lap in silence. He turned his head to look at him. It was a question, Virgil realized.  
"Me too. More than most things."  
"I want to go outside," Patton announced, still holding Virgil's gaze.  
"Okay."  
"Come with me?" Patton pleaded, his eyes sparkling wide underneath his raised eyebrows, making his eyes look wider and his expression look younger than they actually were.  
"What? No. I'll get wet."  
"Duh. That's the whole point of going out in the rain."  
"I don't see the point."  
"I'll grab my jacket."  
Virgil sighed, and despite his words, pushed himself off the counter and set his mug in the sink. He hadn't even had a chance to empty it.  
When Patton returned, he was wearing a gray hoodie over his light blue polo shirt. It looked ridiculous paired with the blue cotton pajama bottoms and mismatched socks.  
"Come with me? Just to the porch?"  
Virgil sighed again, but this time it was just to keep up appearances, for his first sigh had been the acceptance of his fate. Patton smiled, and the two of them walked to the door.  
Patton opened the door and gave a look back at Virgil before running out onto the porch, then down the steps and into the grass of the front yard. Virgil had to step onto the porch to see Patton properly. He had plopped himself down, legs crossed, and began feeling at the grass with two opened palms on either side of where he sat. His wet hair stuck to his forehead. He looked up at Virgil again.  
Virgil leaned against the porch railing, peering down at his friend. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Is this what you wanted?"  
"I can't see and I'm wet."  
"Take your glasses off," Virgil instructed. It only fixed one of the problems. Patton suddenly threw them up at Virgil, causing Virgil to spasmodically throw both his arms out into the wet night. The glasses slipped from his pinky and landed on the Earth.  
Virgil brought his arms back to his chest, frowning down at the soggy sleeves of his hoodie. "Oh. Now I'm wet too."  
Patton laughed. He leaned over and grabbed his glasses then stood and jogged up the porch. His tone turned serious once he was under protection from rain. "Are you upset?"  
Virgil didn't answer. He felt like he should be; all the original happiness he had derived from the idea of rain came from not having to deal with it and instead being inside, warm and safe, simply existing without having to explain himself to the universe.  
He wasn't upset, though. Though now he stood outside, he was feeling the exact same as he had sitting on the kitchen counter. He realized the sleepy warm happiness Patton brought to his life was the exact same feeling as the safety of being indoors during a storm. With Patton, he didn't just exist; he was alive for a reason.   
With Patton, the storm wasn't quite as bad as he imagined.  
After seconds had passed without a single word from Virgil, Patton held out his dripping arms. "Do you want a hug?"  
Virgil shook his head. "I already have something better. You're already here."


End file.
